Events (CSN:S)
=2017= 25 January 2017 *Added PP-19 Bizon to Mileage Decoder *Held Free Event Decoder event *Resold THANATOS-9 Bundle Package *Sold Mileage Supply Crate 18 January 2017 *Held Free Mileage Decoder Giveaway event *Small bugfix in Zombie 3: Hero mode *Sold Soi and Red Lizard Jim character package 11 January 2017 *Released Episode Choi *Sold Savery, Thunderbolt and Plasma Gun in shop *Added special Paints for these weapons =2016= 28 December 2016 *Held Free Mileage Decoder event *Sold Transcendence Decoder in small quantity *Updated the content of New User Package *Adopted Calico M950 21 December 2016 * Resold Transcendence Decoder * Added M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin into Transcendence Decoder * Resold Magnum Drill, Storm Giant Warhammer, Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter, and SG552 Lycanthrope * Held Christmas event * Sold Light zombie and Heavy zombie Santa skins in shop 14 December 2016 *Adopted JANUS-7 Christmas *Held Level Up Coupon Event 7 December 2016 *Added South America and Turkey dedicated servers *Added Snow Base *Held Transcendence Piece event *Adopted Calico M950 *Held Login event giveaway 30 November 2016 *Announced South America and Turkey dedicated servers *Held Bunny Yard and Parking Lot EXP event *Held Blue Balrog Box event *Sold Mileage Decoder Bundles with Mileage Coupons 23 November 2016 *Adopted Broad Divine *Held Premium Decoder Farewell Sales *Held New Zombie Shelter event 09 November 2016 *Released Origin *Adopted HK121 and CROW-9 *Updated New Zombie Shelter: **Released Shelter Tier 4 and new items **Added new human skills *Held Bingo All Clear Event (Lightning HMG-1) *Held Upgrade Event for HK121 *Added Power Falcon to Bingo 02 November 2016 * Resold Premium Pack and Value Plus Pack 26 October 2016 *Released Rest *Added Lusty Rose Skin *Sold VULCANUS-3 Perfect Pick Recipe *Held Exciting Memories Event 19 October 2016 *Updated Coin Event prizes *Removed VULCANUS-3 temporarily 12 October 2016 * Adopted SG552 Lycanthrope * Adopted VULCANUS-3 * Resold Transcendence Decoder * Renewed Banshee and Psycho zombie * Change Zombie Hero rules * Increase Hero's and sidekicks' weapon damage * Increase damage for AK-47, M4A1, AWP, and XM1014 in Zombie Mode and Zombie Scenario 5 October 2016 * Added Batista to Mileage Decoder * Held Coin Event * Resold BALROG-III and BALROG-XI * Added BALROG Series Poison Paint 28 September 2016 *Resold SKULL-5 *Added SKULL-5 to the Blood Paint *Held SKULL-1 Giveaway Event 21 September 2016 *Added SKULL Series Blood Paint *Resold SKULL-1 and SKULL-3 *Held Zombie Hero Division Event *Released Rhyzome *Patched an issue with the Joker piece not working correctly 14 September 2016 *Adopted M950 Attack *Held Letter Collecting Event *Added M249 Veteran, M16A1 Veteran, PSG-1 and AWP-Z to LCE 7 September 2016 *Adopted CROW-5 and VULCANUS-1 *Held Zombie Chronicle event *Updated Player Statistics 31 August 2016 *Held Upgrade Event for Infinity, Dual Infinity and TDI Kriss Super Vector *Sold Teddy Nightmare key in the game shop *Resold Dual Infinity Perfect Pick Recipe *Weapon of the Month: K3 24 August 2016 * Held Infinity Silver Giveaway Event * Held Mileage Double Chance Event * Held Coin Event 17 August 2016 * Adopted PP-2000 * Added Destroyer into Bingo * Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the PP-2000 * Held VICTORY Event (MG3 Nation Flag) * Held Zombie Killing Spree event 10 August 2016 *Added Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter and Chain Grenade to Transcendence Decoder *Removed Sprays from Mileage Decoder *Added Brick Piece T50 to Mileage Decoder *Added Wizard of Oz, Journey to the West and Dragon Set to Mileage Decoder *Held Crazy Zombie Hero event *Held Rheinmetall MG 3 National Flag Giveaway event 3 August 2016 *Sold Ace and Rebecca in Shop *Weapon of the Month: M249 27 July 2016 *Held Mosquitoes and Weapon Enhancement events *Added F Medal *Held Buy 1 Free 1 event for Premium Decoder and Enhancement Box 20 July 2016 *Held Weapon Release event to get Serpent Blade and Horse Axe *Held Lucky Coin event *Doubled Mileage Point when using Mileage Decoder *Adopted CROW-7 13 July 2016 *Released Last Ride *Added SKULL-2, Lightning Dao-1 & Lightning Bazzi-1 to Premium Decoder *Sold CROW-7 Pre-Order Pack *Improved Promotion reward 1 July 2016 *Weapon of the Month: Daewoo K3 *Held B-Box giveaway event *Added Blue BALROG Series to Mileage Decoder for 2 weeks *Open 50 Mileage Decoders to get a free BALROG BLUE *KH-2002 Giveaway *Rebecca & Ace Bug Fix 22 June 2016 *Recruited Ace and Rebecca *Introduced Premium Pack and Value Plus Pack *Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the PJ MK3A1 *Held Double/Triple Tactical Knife, SPAS-12 Deluxe/Superior, Dual Infinity Custom/Final, Gilboa Viper, Crossbow Advance and Dual Wakizashi Upgrade Events *Held Timed Bomb and Zombie Balloon events 15 June 2016 *Introduced Zombie Slaughter Pack *Sold VULCANUS-9 and VULCANUS-11 *Patched Z-Noid *Unleashed Metatronic and Lilith *Released Rising *Held Event Mileage Decoder giveaway, S/J/M/B-Box and 40,000,000 Zombie Kills events 8 June 2016 *Adopted VULCANUS-9, VULCANUS-11 and KH-2002 *Sold Vulcanus Pre-order Package *Added Lightning AR-1, Lightning AR-2, Needler, Heavy Zombie Knife, Blair and Fernando into Code Box *Extended Level Limit from 72 to 250 *Added 11 new Medals *Modified Tutorial Mode *Held 'Be the first 50' event to achieve the KH-2002 *Held Transcendence Piece, Zombie Mode Play, 'The More, The Merrier!' and S/J/M/B-Box events 25 May 2016 *Adopted Uzi, THANATOS-1 and THANATOS-3 *Resold SL8, Double-barreled shotgun, M134 Minigun and Combat Knife *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer), Yuri (Soccer), Asia Red Army (Soccer) and Max Thacker *Introduced Cannon Shot, Night Hawk Shot, Summoning Shot, Tornado Shot, Spirit Shot and M-Box *Released Train Shed and Warehouse *Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the Uzi *Held SL8 Custom, Triple-barreled shotgun, M134 Predator and Master Combat Knife Upgrade Events *Held Coin event 18 May 2016 *Resold SKULL-4 *Introduced J-Box *Held GP Mileage Decoder event 11 May 2016 *Adopted Magnum Drill *Introduced Transcendence Decoder A and S-Box *Held Bell and S-Box giveaway events *Held Decoder Chance-Up event for AWP Elven Ranger, Petrol Boomer and Air Burster 4 May 2016 *Adopted Luger Silver and Holy Bomb *Recruited Fernando and Blair 27 April 2016 *Held Decoder Chance-Up event for Thunderbolt, Savery, Newcomen and Slasher *Held Baseball and Premium Decoder giveaway events 20 April 2016 *Resold Premium Decoder *Held Enhancement Attendance event 14 April 2016 *Added Sapientia and Coil Machine Gun into Bingo *Resold SKULL-4 *Updated Zombie Scenario: added more difficulty levels and renewed reward system *Held Weapon Release event 6 April 2016 *Resold Salamander and Leviathan 30 March 2016 *Adopted PJ MK3A1 *Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the MK3A1 *Held April Fool's Day Spray and Big Head Events 23 March 2016 *Introduced Transcendence Decoder *Adopted AWP Elven Ranger, Storm Giant Warhammer, Air Burster, Petrol Boomer, Crowbar Maverick & K1A Maverick *Recruited Jin Se-yeon, Ha Ly, Krieg, Soi, Jim, Henry, Gunsmith, Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) *Held Golden Weapon Supply event *Added Mileage Coupon 16 March 2016 *Updated Zombie DNA *Sold Shadow Conqueror set (50% discount) *Sold DLC pack: Teddy Nightmare (Teddy Nightmare key and Mileage Supply Crate 15/30 days) *Held GP Mileage Decoder event *Introduced Month Weapon 9 March 2016 *Resold VULCANUS-7 and VULCANUS-5 2 March 2016 *Introduced New User package *Resold Mosin-Nagant, M1 Garand, M1918 BAR, Sten Mk2, Mauser C96 and MP40 *Held 50% Daily EXP Boost event 24 February 2016 *Resold THANATOS-5, THANATOS-7, THANATOS-9 and THANATOS-11 *Held Dancing event 17 February 2016 *Resold Supreme Decoder *Introduced Choi Ji Yoon and Galaxy Paints *Removed Matchmaking server *Updated the latest Steam SDK version and Google Chrome window module 11 February 2016 *Adopted RPG-7 *Held Valentine event 3 February 2016 *Recruited Walter and Carlito 27 January 2016 *Sold Katana in shop *Held Dual Katana and Crossbow Advance Upgrade Events 21 January 2016 *Introduced Costume Box season 2 13 January 2016 *Adopted Tactical Knife, SPAS-12 and Gilboa Carbine *Resold Dual Infinity (confirmed set) *Held Double/Triple Tactical Knife, SPAS-12 Deluxe/Superior, Dual Infinity Custom/Final and Gilboa Viper Upgrade Events *Added Lightning HMG-1 into Code Box *Introduced 19 new Medals =2015= 22 December 2015 *Adopted Red firearms *Held Collect Red Weapons event: use each 30 Mileage Decoders to exchange a random Red weapon for permanent *Sold DLC pack: Rivals (Jennifer (Uniform) and Natasha (Casual)) 14 December 2015 *Adopted M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin *Released Nightmare (14/12), Poisoning (15/12), Illusion (16/12), Madness (17/12) and Collapse (18/12) *Added Transcendence Piece for 2 weeks into Mileage Decoder *Introduced Tiger and Dragon Tattoos *Held Christmas event 10 December 2015 *Released Blue Lightning, Red Lightning, Erika and Eagle Paints 25 November 2015 *Added TMP Dragon, MP7A1 Unicorn, Slasher, MP5 Tiger, UMP45 Snake, Lightning Rail, Fire Vulcan, P90 Lapin, Eruptor, M1911 A1 and PGM Hécate II into Code Box *Sold Machete, Claw Hammer and Crowbar in Shop with game points *Patched Zombie Scenario: Season 5, Zombie Tag and Sudden Death *Updated Hidden and Item Battle Renewal *Rebalanced Zombie Scenario: Season 1 Survival maps: Lost City, Double Gate and Trap *Updated Zombie Giant: add RAH-66 Comanche for human team and Angra for zombie team *Released Bunny Yard and Parking (25/11), Omen (26/11), Out City (27/11), Mobius (28/11), Memories (29/11) and Another Truth (30/11) *Introduced Paint system *Held Crazy Gun Deathmatch event *Held Mileage Decoder giveway event *Held Black Friday Sale Off event 18 November 2015 *Resold Premium Decoder 11 November 2015 *Recruited Raven and Michaela 28 October 2015 *Adopted VULCANUS-7 *Sold DLC pack: Wizard of Oz *Resold Natasha, Jennifer, Ritsuka, Choi Ji Yoon, Yuri, Criss, May, Erika, Lucia and Enzo *Held Halloween event: player will receive 1 Costume Box every time accomplishing the conditions (maximum 3 boxes per day): **Log in during the event **Play for 1 hour **Play for 2 hours *Removed Bloody Blade *Updated hack shield: Replaced AhnLab HackShield Pro with XignCode3 21 October 2015 *Adopted VULCANUS-5 14 October 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-11 7 October 2015 *Held CSN:Z 1st Anniversary event 30 September 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-9 *Added Lightning HZ-1 and Drill Gun into Code Box 23 September 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-7 *Added Newcomen and Lightning LZ-1 into Code Box 16 September 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-5 *Added Brick Piece M777 and Dart Pistol into Code Box *Recruited Asia Red Army and SAT *Added Controller, Controller, Great Detective and Ender medals *Held Mileage Decoder Daily Mission giveway event 10 September 2015 *Sold BALROG-XI in Shop for 1 week 2 September 2015 *Unleashed Night Stalker and Spin Diver 26 August 2015 *Sold Value Pack *Recruited Enzo and Lucia *Held Premium Decoder Daily Mission giveway event 20 August 2015 *Introduced Enhancement Boxes: Perfect Enhancement and Anti-Elemental 17 August 2015 *Patched Zombie Mode Rework and Grievance Update *Introduced Premium Decoder *Added Black Dragon Cannon, Ripper, Gae Bolg and Blood Dripper into Premium Decoder 29 July 2015 *Added Spade and Keith Icahn into DLC packs (Spade for Journey to the West, Keith Icahn for Dragon Set) *Held Mileage Decoder Daily Mission giveway event *Held M134 Predator, Dual Infinity Custom/Final, Master Combat Knife, Dual Kriss, Triple-barreled shotgun and SL8 Custom Upgrade Events 21 July 2015 *Sold DLC packs: **Starter Pack: Flame Tattoo (permanent), Zombie Scenario items and MG3 **Journey to the West **Dragon Set 8 July 2015 *Log in during 8 July ~ 8 August 2015 to recieve: **20x Discount Coupons for 45% off any Crafting Bundle Purchase **10x Discount Coupons for 20% off any Mileage Decoder Purchase 2 July 2015 *Held Lucky Coin event 24 June 2015 *Added Avalanche and Blaster into Code Box *Introduced Discount Coupon *Patched Zombie Giant, Zombie Scenario: Season 4, Zombie File and Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Forsaken and Splash (24/6), Encounter (25/6), First Report, Second Report and Third Report (26/6), Conspiracy (27/6), Dark City and Shoreline (28/6), Envy Mask (29/6), Hell Ride (30/6) and Paranoia (1/7) *Opened South America servers and MENA servers *Updated Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese languages *Log in from 24 June ~ 1 July to receive 10 Mileage Decoders for free each day *Updated Battlefield Supply 17 June 2015 *Held Steamy Summer Bundle Sales: Mileage Decoder (100x) -25%, Advanced Enhancement Kit (100x) -31%, Anti-Enhancement Material (100x) -80% 10 June 2015 *Held Mileage Code Decoder daily mission giveway event *Complete Zombie Scenario maps during event period to obtain Mileage Code Decoder (1 unit per map, 14 times in total) *Advanced item rewards obtained from Mileage Decoding System are no longer announced in the chat box 13 May 2015 *Adopted Salamander *Adopted Sten Mk2 *Removed Vote Kick item 30 April 2015 *Added Savery and Papin into Code Box *Patched Fight Yard *Released Ice World and added Gallery into Fight Yard *Held Mileage Code Decoder daily mission giveway event *Log in during weekends (Saturday and Sunday) to receive free Mileage Decoders (5 units) each day *Added some new functions into Option tab *Updated Battlefield Supply 22 April 2015 *Recruited May and Erika 15 April 2015 *Adopted Galil Maverick and M1918 BAR 1 April 2015 *Introduced Mileage Code Decoder and Code Box system (latest version) *Released Reversed Map item, [Lightning SMG-1], [SL8 Gold], [AT4-CS], [Counter-Terrorist] and [Terrorist] sprays *Added weapons and SD sprays into Code Box *Held Bingo (lastest version), Seed and April Fool events *Logging in during event period to receive Mileage Code Decoder (30 units) and 200 Mileage points for free *Held +50% EXP bonus after finished matches during event, twice per day *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply *Design changed: **Updated the latest version of Craft system **Updated Turkish language and D3D video settings 26 March 2015 *Resold Natasha and Jennifer 20 March 2015 *Held Crafting Bundles Sale 12 March 2015 *Adopted M32 MGL and M1 Garand *Held Bells event *Held "Snap Pics for Prizes!" event 5 March 2015 *Held Advanced Enhancement Kit Sales event 26 February 2015 *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and Mauser C96 *Patched Zombie Annihilation *Patched PVP VGUI Improvement Update 12 February 2015 *Adopted Leviathan and MP40 *Added Heart Bomb *Held Valentine event: **Log in and receive a Heart Spray (10 Days) (can be earned once during the event period) **Play in matches for 1 hour and receive a Heart Spray (can be earned once during the event period) **Play in matches for at least 1 hour, for 7 days, and receive the Heart Spray (permanent) (only count in rooms with 4 or more players) 4 February 2015 *Corrected the Mosin-Nagant rifle which fails to allow the use of Duration Extender *Ended the 20% Crafting Bundle Sale *Applied changes to Vote Kick: **Raised the price to 5000 points (1 unit) **Players must be Level 20 to purchase the Vote Kick **Item cannot be gifted **Players can only purchase the Vote Kick item once per day 29 January 2015 *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material *Updated Weapon Enhancement *Recruited Yuri and Criss *Released more Costumes and sold Costume Box in Shop *Adopted Mosin-Nagant and SPAS-12 Maverick *Introduced Tutorial Mode for Zombie Scenario and Zombie Mods *Released Poison Gun and Dual Nata Knives 8 January 2015 *Patched Free Update *Recruited Spade and Keith Icahn *Unleashed Psycho Zombie, Stamper, Banshee, Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Added MG42, AT4-CS and JANUS-3 to Combat Blueprint *Held Ice Breaking event *Updated Battlefield Supply *Updated Weapon Experience =2014= 16 December 2014 *Recruited Ritsuka and Choi Ji Yoon *Held SKULL Series weapons giveaway event: 20 Dec ~ 7 Jan, 14:00 ~ 22:00 CET each day, every 2 hours during the event's time, 9 players will each be awarded a single random SKULL series weapon for PERMANENT *Held Christmas weapons giveaway event: 20 Dec ~ 7 Jan, logging in at 18:00, 20:00, and 22:00 CET each day, player will receive one of the following rewards randomly: M95 Xmas Edition, MG3 Xmas Edition, M134 Minigun Xmas Edition, MG36 Xmas Edition, M1887 Xmas Edition or Christmas Spray (only 1-day duration for all items) *Held x6 chance for successful crafting SKULL, BALROG and JANUS weapons 9 December 2014 *Held 2x EXP/Points event from 9 Dec ~ 18 Dec: **From 12 Dec ~ 15 Dec: all days (12 Dec at 17:00 CET until 15 Dec at 10:00 CET) **Other days: during 8:00 ~ 20:00 CET 27 November 2014 *Held Black Friday Sale (70% off cash items) *Held Big Head Event and introduced Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Recruited Vigilante Corps and Thunder Squad *OTs-14 Groza is now enhanceable *Released new items: Special Mission Reset, Duration Extender, Damage Display and Nickname Change *Added M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity, Combat Knife, Kriss Super V, Double Barrel and SL8 into Combat Blueprint and held Upgrade Events for those weapons *Gave away S Class Blueprints every day from 27th November through 14th December *Successfully performing 7 Craftings with S Blueprints will immediately award a 10-Day upgradable weapon *Added Weapon Experience system and held for BALROG-IX (Toxicity), SKULL-5 (Decoy) and JANUS-7 (Angra Nest) *Updated Battlefield Supply *Released Welcome package for new players: new user who logs into the game after 27 November will receive Round Retry (50 quantities), Battle Revival (50 quantities), Large Emergency Medicine (100 quantities), Small Emergency Medicine (100 quantities) *Players from Turkey region will be able to join CSN:Z from 22 December *Design changed: **After leaving a Family, now only require 2 days before being able to join a new one (instead of 2 weeks) **Zombie Enhancement system now only requires 5 skills to be raised to at least Level 5 first **Rankings for new players have been rebalanced, with less EXP required per rank through Lv. 10 **Recipe slots have been removed from the Crafting menu as the CSN:Z Team makes further changes to improve Crafting *Fixed bugs: **Added support for 1366x768 and 1360x768 game resolutions during gameplay **Set CSN:Z window to a borderless mode when game is launched on smaller sized windows desktops **Corrected incorrect name of Zombie Scenario bosses from “Seize” to “Siege” **Corrected reward notifications for certain Scenario maps stating the wrong map completed 20 November 2014 *Held Want It? Just Name It! event 5 November 2014 *Introduced Halloween, Angel and Devil Costumes and Costume Box *Held Halloween event *Released Deimos and Ganymede *Sold Horror and Madness set *Added Votekick item *Added Cannon Shot for Soccer mode *Design changed: **Updated Battlefield Supply **Battlefield Supply window will now pop-up after launching the game instead of Announcement window **Unlocked all maps of Zombie Scenario: Season 2 **Walls and barricades can be destroyed more easily on Easy and Normal difficulty **Adjusted requirements to clear Zombie Scenario maps: Lost City and Trap **Made and go back arrow more visible in the game main menu **Crafting: Items are now sorted **Crafting: button works now like button double click *Fixed bugs: **Achievement system fixed **Localization fixes 22 October 2014 *Upgraded technical of Russian server *Supported for Norwegian Krone and Canadian Dollar *Localization improvements 16 October 2014 *Design changed: **Increased the minimum possible damage to walls and obstructions in Zombie Scenario **Gifting in Shop has been re-enabled **Automatic selection of High-performance GPU on systems where multiple graphic cards are available **Improved various text issues across all supported languages to address phrasing and display issues *Fixed bugs: **Gifting to a player who is offline now fully processes **Applied fixes to properly enable Steam Achievement activation **Applied fixes to address potential crashing issues in Zombie Scenario **MP7A1 60R, SCAR-H and XM8 Sharpshooter can now be disassembled **Applied fixes to address lobby window displaying at incorrect resolutions **Improved Hackshield compatibility to address false-positive kicking **Corrected Family Point Message *Introduced Matchmaking 7 October 2014 *Officially launched *Design changed: **All Crafting actions no longer requires fee of points **Leaving a match in progress no longer incurs a penalty of points **Secondary Password system was disabled for Crafting menu **Improved instructions for Crafting menus to help players learn about different grades of quality for Crafting materials **Changed which pages appear first for Crafting and Mission menus to help direct users to most commonly used pages **Lobby UI is now permanently in windowed mode; video settings for fullscreen and different resolutions are applied when entering gameplay **Length of chat messages increased to 60 **List of Daily Missions updated to include more **Added color coding to game mode names to help players browsing through the list of game rooms **Altered appearance of buttons for in game Buy menu to direct players to important functions *Fixed bugs: **Quick Start button now correctly searches for matching game rooms when player is not already inside a channel **Removed non-functional Find option for rooms list **Added music for Challenge maps **Buy Menu for Terrorist Submachine gun no longer shows a machine gun or other incorrect weapons *Recruited Jennifer and Natasha *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held events: **Zombie Scenario Season 2 Chronicle Event (7 Oct ~ 22 Oct 2014): completing Zombie Scenario: Season 2 in chronological order to recieve: UTS-15 (15 Days), MK48, AS50 (15 Days), King Cobra (15 Days), Katana (15 Days), Large Medical Kit, Round Retry x20, Battle Revival x20 **Play and Craft: play 10 min, 20 min, and 60 min to receive rewards **Weekend Hot Time (11 Oct ~ 2 Nov 2014): increased EXP and GP by 50% for all matches completed every Saturday and Sunday 23 September 2014 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT) *Patched Original and Basic *Patched Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Gun Deathmatch *Patched Zombie Original, Zombie Mutation, Zombie Hero and Bot Zombie *Patched Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario *Patched Zombie Escape and Zombie Shelter *Patched Fun modes, Battle Rush and Beast *Added Craft, Family, Ranks, Manners, Battlefield Supply and Zombie Enhancement systems Category:Events